


Unforeseen Consequences

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Prompt #41: Machine. Neither Tavi nor Emiri fit quite right for this prompt, so you get my wizard, Adela. Seeing as she’s basically orlan!Dagna she’s definitely curious enough to go poking at machinery she doesn’t fully understand and invite consequences on herself. xD





	Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #41: Machine. Neither Tavi nor Emiri fit quite right for this prompt, so you get my wizard, Adela. Seeing as she’s basically orlan!Dagna she’s definitely curious enough to go poking at machinery she doesn’t fully understand and invite consequences on herself. xD

 

There were some things better left alone. No one knew that better than Adela. A lifetime of research and a healthy amount of experimenting had drilled that truth into her skull. Some things could be poked and prodded til the stars fell from the sky, others it was best to do what you needed with them and leave it at that.

And even with that knowledge, she couldn’t resist poking a bit at the Engwithan machine in the depths of Clîaban Rilag. She’d been too disoriented and concerned about the new voices in her head at Cilant Lîs for it to even occur to her, and Teir Nowneth had been creepy enough none of them had wanted to delay, and once broken there hadn’t been much to learn from that machine. All of which served to ratchet her curiosity to near-unbearable heights.

Even the jarring disorientation of another Watcher vision, triggered by stepping too close to the ashen figure standing vigil near the massive machine, couldn’t dissuade her. If anything, she was relieved Watching the machine’s activation hadn’t somehow turned it off. It still hummed with energy as she approached, purple light and a low hum vibrating in her back teeth a reassurance she hadn’t lost this chance. The machine was covered in runes, some of which she could read, thanks to Icantha, others a complete mystery. And, of course, some were so high even an aumaua would have trouble reading them, let alone an orlan.

 _Damn my height,_ Adela groused silently, biting her lip and glaring at the machine. “Kana, can you give me a boost?”

“I _can_ ,” he replied slowly, and she heard his footsteps behind her, “but are you sure that’s wise? We don’t know what these machines _do_.”

“That’s the point,” she countered, leaning back to flash him an engaging smile. “I wanna figure out what they do, and I can’t do that without a closer look.”

“Isn’t knowing they can... control or contain souls enough?” Aloth spoke up, fingers worrying the edges of his grimoire.

“No, that just makes me more curious,” Adela said with a laugh, her own fingers toying with the end of her braid. “How do they manipulate soul energy, why bother in the first place, is there a way to undo it, where do they go when caught, ‘cause they certainly aren’t here? Just give me fifteen minutes to look at it, and then we can leave.”

“Heard that before, Adi,” Sagani laughed. “How ‘bout we start with ten, you’ll wind up sayin’ _five more minutes_ anyway, so it’ll work out even.”

“Deal.” She turned back to Kana. “About that boost?”

“If you’re serious...” He shrugged off his pack and crouched down.

“As a bîaŵac,” Adela said cheerfully as she climbed up to his shoulders. Once Kana had straightened and steadied himself, she stood, careful to distribute her weight evenly and cause him the least discomfort possible. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble,” Kana chuckled. “I’ve had much heavier things on my shoulders.”

“For the sake of my dignity, please refrain from listing them,” she replied drolly, already scanning the runes with eager eyes. One bit was just out of sight, and as she leaned forward to follow them, her center of balance shifted. Without thinking, she moved to steady herself against the machine, and barely registered the disconcertingly cool warmth of adra and copper before the world went white. 

>>><<<

She woke with a headache and the taste of copper in her mouth. Her eyes felt too heavy to open at first, but after a few heartbeats Adela forced them to cooperate.

Stars. There were stars. And she could hear the wind rustling through the trees and the crackle of a campfire, if dimly. _When did we move outdoors?_ Adela wondered vaguely, shifting to rub at her headache. Her arm felt heavy, too, but at least it didn’t take as much focus to make it do what she wanted. The blanket covering her fell away as she moved, and she took the opportunity to start levering herself upright.

The silhouette sitting nearby shifted hastily to rest a hand on her shoulder.  “Easy,” it said with Aloth’s voice, but Adela barely heard him over the ringing in her ears.

_Narrowed eyes, dark with anger and alcohol both. “You’re a blazin’ disappointment, boy.”_

The shred of memory was gone almost as fast as it came, but Adela still flinched away from Aloth’s touch, fingers digging into her hair as her ears twitched sharply backward. _That wasn’t on purpose, what the **Hel**?_ She took a shaky breath before looking up to find Aloth watching her.

“Are you alright, Adela?” he asked, brow furrowed in obvious concern. “You were out long enough to give us quite a scare.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, lying through her teeth as she rubbed her temples. The ringing in her ears had diminished slightly but was still there, as was the coppery taste in her mouth. And apparently her Watcher abilities were a tad haywire. “Is Kana alright?”

Aloth nodded, tucking his hair behind one ear. “He’s fine. Got a bit of a jolt when you... did whatever you did-”

“I just touched it,” Adela said defensively. She hugged her knees into her chest. Gods, the infernal ringing _wasn’t going away_.

“-but there don’t seem to be lasting side effects for him,” Aloth finished, politely disregarding her outburst. “We were more worried about you; it’s been almost six hours with barely more than a twitch.”

She forced a grin. ”Is that why you’re camped by my bedside? Worried about me?”

He shrugged. “Yes. We’ve taken turns. This was somehow worse than watching your nightmares.”

“Because at least then I wake up, even if it takes some work?” she filled in, and Aloth nodded. “Well, I’m sorry to have put you all through that, and I’ll do my best to never let it happen again.”

“That would be appreciated,” he said with a smile. “It took the first hour to convince Kana it wasn’t his fault.”

Adela winced. “That long? He didn’t do anything beyond give me a boost, and even that I _asked_ for.” She pushed to her feet, fought a brief battle to keep her balance, and looked toward the main campfire. “I’ll talk to him.” Maybe the persistent ringing in her ears would fade if she distracted herself.

“That would help a great deal, I believe,” Aloth said. “It’s one thing to hear it from the rest of us, another to hear it from you.” He stood as well, and followed her over to the rest of their group.

Their relieved expressions were touching, and she accepted the round of sentiments to the same before settling in next to Kana. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

He chuckled, perhaps a little sheepish. “I could say the same to you, my friend. You had me worried I’d hastened your trip back to the Wheel.”

Adela shook her head. “Nothing of the sort, Kana. It wasn’t your fault in the slightest, just my own carelessness.” She cast an appraising look at her friend. “Which I am very glad to hear didn’t cause any lasting damage to you.”

“No, no, nothing of the sort,” Kana assured her. “Just a faint ringing in my ears that’s mostly faded by now.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” she smiled. _For more reasons than one_. “It would be a shame to rob Eora of such a passionate historian.” She reached over to pat his hand-

_The sun glittered off the waves and spray, the scent of salt almost as overwhemling as the joy at a new horizon to explore._

“Adela?” When she blinked and looked up at him, Kana was watching her with the same concern Aloth had a few minutes prior. “Are you certain you’re alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

 _You aren’t far wrong_ , she thought, even as she nodded. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

With Aloth it could have been a fluke, their emotions close to the surface and her knowing about Iselmyr. But she’d never Watched Kana’s soul. There was no familiarity to be drawn upon. Which meant she was very much _not fine_ ; that machine had done something to amplify or alter her Watcher abilities. The coppery taste grew stronger as that sank in, and she noticed that all her companions seemed.... blurry in the firelight, as if she was seeing them and the hazy remnants of a past life or two.

Adela cleared her throat and pushed to her feet once more. “Ironic as it may sound, I think I need some rest. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Hope you feel better,” Edér called after her.

She paused long enough to nod her thanks. _Me, too_. Maybe, if she was extremely lucky, the symptoms would prove temporary and be gone by morning.

>>><<<

She was not extremely lucky. If anything, all of it was worse. Except the headache. _That_ was gone. But the ringing in her ears, the coppery taste, the visions, all of it was worse. Sagani got within three feet of her at breakfast, and Adela was swamped with a wave of homesickness so strong she could barely breathe.

This was not a tenable situation, she acknowledged grimly to herself when Aloth sat next to her and she’d swear she heard a whisper of Iselmyr’s brogue, even though he hadn’t opened his mouth. But it was when Pallegina passed behind them, trailing a susurration of expletives in mingled Vailian and Engwithan that Adela finally snapped.

“This is so much worse than the first time,” she muttered, grip white-knuckle tight on the apple she was eating.

Aloth looked over, having half-caught the comment. “Beg pardon?”

Adela repeated herself, loud enough they could all hear. “I’m _not_ alright, this is even worse than the first time. My ears are still ringing, I can’t stop tasting copper, which is ruining perfectly good food, and I keep seeing spirits and past lives without even wanting to, and I can’t take it!” She took a breath to calm herself. “It was all there last night, but I was hoping it would clear up with sleep. Which it didn’t do.”

“Who could we even ask about potential cures?” Kana frowned in concern. “This isn’t some run of the mill ailment.”

“Lady Webb, perhaps?” Aloth suggested. “We have to speak with her anyway.”

“And she does seem to know quite a lot,” Pallegina seconded. “Particularly about the Leaden Key and those machines, ac?”

Adela nodded. “A good suggestion. If that fails, Icantha might know something. She’s extensively studied the history of the machines, and knows at least some of the language used to activate them.”

“Don’t see her much carin’ about helpin’ you,” Edér chipped in. 

“We can still ask,” Sagani shrugged. “Maybe appeal to her professional pride...”

Adela snorted. “She certainly has plenty of that.” As plans went, both were light on details. But it was better than nothing. Having some thread of hope for a cure would keep her from going crazy, at least. “Whatever we do, we’ll need to go back to Defiance Bay.”

“Soon as we’re done eatin’,” Edér promised, and Adela couldn’t really deny that.

Rather than deal with the randomly intrusive flashes from various souls, she retreated far enough for relative peace and prayed they would find an answer of some kind in Defiance Bay.

>>><<<

Lady Webb did not have an answer. At least, not one Adela wanted to hear.

“I’ve never encountered any sort of condition like this, nor read of it happening,” she shook her head. “One of the difficulties in dealing with the Leaden Key; their secrecy does not lend itself to written records.” She pursed her lips in thought. “You say you touched it, Watcher?”

Adela nodded, mentally pushing against the scraps of emotion filtering in from everyone else in the room. “Just briefly, but that was enough. And I didn’t recognize the rune I touched, so I”ve no idea if it’s any special significance.”

“It likely is,” said Lady Webb. “But you would need to talk to someone knowledgeable about that language to know the _exact_ importance.”

Adela sighed. _Hope Icantha’s in a sharing mood._  “Alright. Thank you for the advice, at least. I’ll return when I’m ready to attend the animancy hearings.” The ringing in her ears, which had waxed and waned as they traveled, was getting steadily--if slowly--louder, and she wanted, _needed,_ to make it stop. Or _that_ would drive her mad before her Awakened soul got the chance.

>>><<<

Icantha was still occupying the same house as before, which was good. The spirits of Heritage Hill’s dead were a _loud_ bunch with Adela’s Watcher sense so keen. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if the woman wasn’t there. Curled up in a ball and wept, probably.

As it was, Icantha’s flat, dark eyes showed a marked lack of interest in her visitor, the contrast between then and the pallor of her skin more pronounced than Adela remembered. “Watcher,” she said, lacking any sort of emotion or inflection. She inclined her head with a bare modicum of curiosity.

“Icantha,” Adela replied with a nod. Everything about the scholar-turned-fampyr unnerved her, but she was desperate. “I need your help.”

Icantha just stared at her, silently, and Adela reflected she couldn’t blame her companions for wanting to wait outside.

Taking the woman’s silence as permission to continue, Adela succinctly relayed what had happened and the lingering effects. “I know you’re one of the foremost scholars on Engwithan lore, and I was wondering if you might have any ideas.”

Smirking now, Icantha further inclined her head. “I might. But I’d be wanting something in return.” She glanced toward the window, Edér and Kana’s shadows just visible through the dusty panes. “One of your friends, for instance.”

“Why the blazes would I agree to that?!” Adela snapped, crossing her arms as she stood defensively between Icantha and the door.

“Because you don’t get something for nothing, Watcher, that’s not how the world _works_ ,” Icantha shot back briskly. “And I consumed the last of my... stockpile yesterday. I’ll need essence before too long.  I could lay in wait and snare a workman or justiciar before the hunger gets too strong, but why bother when you’re here now and want something from me, again, I might add?”

The ceaseless ringing and increasing tide of soul whispers made thinking on her feet a challenge. “Because any justiciar--or workman brave enough to come to Heritage Hill, for that matter--will be wary, and likely put up a fight.” Adela squared her shoulders and stared the sallow woman down. “Do you really want that to be how you’re remembered? Not as a legendary scholar or one of the few who actually knows ancient Engwithan. Just a fampyr, one more undead threat slain in the purging of Heritage Hill. No one will care about any of your accomplishments then. And you know it.” The coppery taste swelled, and she fought the urge to spit. “You’re looking to leverage my need into a bargaining chip so you don’t have to run that risk, because you know there aren’t good odds of it ending in your favor. I wouldn’t sacrifice a complete stranger for my sanity, let alone one of my friends!”

“Your point, Watcher? Even assuming you were correct in your assessment, it’s still favor for favor.”

“My point,” said Adela, ears twitching down and back in irritation, “is that we stand on far more even footing than you’re claiming. Also a very firm no on sacrificing any kith’s life, even if it costs me my sanity.” Terrifying as the vision of Maerwald’s fate dancing in her head was, the guilt of that trade would be worse. “Especially since I know it’s only a temporary stopping measure.”

The disinterest fell away from Icantha’s face and she snarled,” You’re a well-read little rat, aren’t you?”

Adela’s fur ruffled, but she swallowed the sharp comeback. “Extremely well-read, yes. Enough to know the inevitable fate of all fampyrs. No matter how shrewd and careful. So it shouldn’t surprise you that I don’t want a life on my conscience for what’s simply a delaying tactic.The best I’m willing to give you is I will not tell anyone you’re here.”

Icantha stared at her for a long moment, eyes narrowing. “Swear it.”

The pitch of the ringing shifted higher and Adela’s whole head twitched sideways with her ear. “I swear.”  

Icantha nodded brusquely and rummaged in a cabinet for a scrap of parchment and a charcoal stub. “The rune you touched. What did it look like?”

To the best of her memory, Adela sketched the symbol on the parchment. Icantha nodded almost knowingly, muttered somethign about security measures before she placed her fingers against Adela’s temples, and spoke a few words in Engwithan. She paused for a few heartbeats, then repeated them and stepped back.

The copper taste vanished immediately, and while the ringing was still there, it had faded a lot. “Thank you,” Adela said, ears flicking with gratitude. “I’ll keep my end.”

“See that you do,” Icantha growled, and turned back to her work in a clear dismissal.

Adela shrugged and left, a relieved grin spreading across her features when she didn’t catch so much as a whisper from any of her friends’ souls. “Well, that’s done.”

“So easily?” Aloth raised an eyebrow. “Given our first encounter, that’s more than a touch surprising.”

“Well, first she wanted to eat one of you,” Adela replied with a grin. “But I talked her out of that, made her see reason, and promised not to tell anyone she’s here.”

His eyebrow arched higher as they walked away from the house. “You’re not going to tell anyone there’s still a fampyr in this district?”

“I gave her my word,” she said, grin playing about her lips. “I _didn’t,_ however, promise not to suggest the guards sweep the district again because I got a creepy feeling like I was being watched.”

Edér chuckled. “You’re real good with the loopholes, Adi.”

Adela winked. “Grow up the middle child of seven, loopholes are your best friend.” Kana laughed and she shot him a knowing grin. “Loopholes and technicalities. Never promised one of you wouldn’t mention her, either. Normally I’m happy to be a woman of my word, but given the nature of fampyrs and the danger she’ll eventually, inevitably pose, I can bend my morals a little. For the greater good.” She sighed happily. The ringing had faded almost completely.  “Let’s get going, we have a lot to do.”

As they walked, Adela could still pick up a deep sense of relief from the others that went beyond facial expressions or body language. But she didn’t chase the fragments. After all, some things were better left alone.


End file.
